


Favorite Episode

by Doceo_Percepto



Series: Bendy's Murderous Adventure Across Moominvalley [37]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Other, except that it belongs to Happyverse, no warnings for this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doceo_Percepto/pseuds/Doceo_Percepto
Summary: Sometimes comics, books, or TV shows really make us feel something. After they're over, we don't always move on. Sometimes, we want to experience them all over again.
Series: Bendy's Murderous Adventure Across Moominvalley [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039163
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Happyverse





	Favorite Episode

Beneath you sprawls a gorgeous valley bordered on the far side by an ocean. Purple mist hangs low over the valley, gathered in pockets as if for safekeeping. A bird you’ve never heard before sings _fweee-chirchirchir chee-chirchirchir._ Morning has just broken.

This is someplace new. Someplace you have never been. It will make a good story to tell the Joxter, should you see him again (and you do expect to). He’ll be pleased to hear that you’ve traveled far from your usual haunts.

As you admire the valley from the crest of a hill, you feel a swelling sense of rightness and peace. _Take life as it comes._

You breathe in one more lungful of fresh spring air, and are about to take your first step down the hill when something quite small bursts from the bushes.

“ _Happy_!” It declares, and wraps a tight hug around your legs.

“Um-“ you say, very uncomfortable. This creature is dark and horned, although you can’t see much of its face given that its currently shoving said face in a not very appropriate place. This is the oddest thing to ever happen to you, and it happened so suddenly that you’re stalled, staring, bewildered. Before you can decide what to do about this bizarre event, the creature thankfully detaches itself, showing a huge grin and beetle black eyes. “Gee, Happy, I can’t even tell ya how glad I am t’see ya.”

“I think you’ve mistaken me for someone else,” you answer slowly. “I’m Snufkin.”

“Oh, no, you _are_ Happy,” He says with utter conviction, and hops in place excitedly. “Or at least - ya will be. I know I ought’a wait and let things play out like they did before, but…” He beams up at you, and it scares you how intense and sincere his gaze is, like he knows you better than yourself and is utterly devoted to you. Except you’ve never met this damn thing before, and his perceived familiarity with you is unnerving. He continues, “It’s been ‘bout forty years since I’d seen ya last, Happy. I couldn’t wait.”

“Um.” This is putting a huge damper on your adventure here and you’re beginning to wonder if coming to this place was a bad idea after all. This creature is very delusional. “Please go away. I’m not even forty years old.”

“Well, duh! You were dead for those years! But now you’re back! Oh, I can’t wait t’get started again.”

“You’re mistaking me for someone else,” you repeat, harsher. “Please go away.” With that, you begin descending down the hill, jaw set at a displeased angle. Why do people have to be so intrusive? Why can’t they just enjoy their alone time, like you do? 

“I already got re-acquainted with Jox,” the creature says merrily, trotting after you. 

Jox? Like a Joxter? Whatever, it didn’t matter. “I don’t know you,” you reply sharply. 

He entirely ignores you. “And boy, it was great seein’ him again. I thought it might be kinda weird - I mean, ain’t like he was gonna remember me, and even then, it’s been a loooong time since I saw him so young! But y’know what, Happy, it was just like old times! And I told him all about what we used to do, and he seemed real on board with it! Said I had great stories! Gosh, we hit it off like nothin’ had changed. It’s real great, knowin’ that a friendship like-“

“Stop.” You halt, and turn to face him. “Didn’t you hear me? I want to be alone.”

“Oh, you ain’t ever gonna be alone again,” the creature smiles.

Your face twists with rage. Nobody can dictate how your life will go. Nobody but you. “Look, _whatever_ \- _whoever_ \- you are, just - get away from me!”

His expression brightens. “Oh, I’m Bendy! Wow. I didn’t really think about havin’ to re-introduce myself, even though I did for Jox. I could’a led with that. Just jump right in front of ya and - ‘hiya, I’m Bendy! You’re my property for the rest’a your life!”

Most of what he’s said has been irritating and obnoxious and nonsensical. But that last bit really gets under your skin. You shouldn't engage with him at all, but you can’t help spitting out, “property?”

“Sure thing. You’re mine, Happy, through ’n through.”

Disgust blooms hot. Thinking of hemulens demarcating land, of signs and fences and all things ruining the wild beauty of nature. Now this little creature, half your height, is implying that _you_ are property. That you are his. You’re not anybody’s. You’re insulted he would imply anything like that. This isn’t worth wasting time on. 

Scowling, you stomp off again, faster this time. This thing - Bendy - he has short legs. How long can he really keep up?

“Anyway,” Bendy says casually, continuing to follow. “I’m real glad to have ya again, Happy. I really missed all the fun stuff we used t’do together, y’know. If only you could remember! But it’s all right, we’ll make all kinds’a fun memories together again. New ones!” 

“Shut up!”

Bendy laughs. “We’ll knock that defiance outta you quick, Happy, but honestly, it’s kinda cute! I forgot how mean ya were, before we fixed you up.”

You grit your teeth hard. 

“Come t’think of it, y’grew on me so fast ‘cause you just… lasted longer than the others. Ya broke nice ’n slow, Happy. Aren’t ya excited for that again? Oh boy, I know I am.”

“Shut UP!” You spin around, seething. “I don’t want to hear any more of this nonsense. In fact, I don’t want to hear you speak ever again! And I don’t want to speak to you ever again! I already wasted all this breath and-“ Huffing, you cut off sharply. Few things made you talk so much as this creature had, but he just makes you so angry. Speaking of breaking you, of owning you… Snufkins are not to be owned, least of all you. Your father saw to it that you could take care of yourself, thank you very much. 

To your revulsion, the creature’s tail coils around his thigh and he shoots you a lecherous look. “Aw, talk dirty to me some more, Happy.”

“I’m NOT Happy. I’m-“ It’s useless. He won’t listen. It’s an utter waste of breath. Tucking your chin stubbornly, you turn away. Fine. If you can’t outwalk him, maybe you can outrun him. Anything to get away. You don’t spend a moment of effort on goodbyes, and instead dart off, feet churning. 

Yes. You’ll run far away from this terrible critter, and find a place where there are no nosy folks at all, not one. Find a place where nothing talks but yourself, and then you will say no words anyway. 

When his yells after you diminish and vanish, you’re certain at first you've escaped him. However, your feet have taken well to the run and your legs are invigorated by the exercise, so you keep up the pace. It doesn’t hurt, anyway, to get as far as possible. 

Relief is settling in your heart, when you hear huge, thundering steps behind you. The racing steps of some beast, tracking you down among the pines. 

You pour on speed, your pack bouncing stupidly at your back, when something slams bodily into you and you go sprawling to the ground. It’s a disaster, your pack spilling its contents across the entire forest floor, and you dizzily sit up, wondering what just crashed into you. A bear? Maybe you can scold it harshly, and get some of your anger out. 

But when you raise your head, the only thing in your near vicinity is - 

You groan. 

“I love it when they run,” Bendy says, his eyes glittering. He's panting faintly. 

A very uneasy feeling settles deep in your gut. So deep that it resonates in your bones, and makes you feel slightly nauseous. Your father would call these feelings Forebodings. Forebodings are the surest sign that a mumrik should make himself scarce, and quickly. But your attempt to flee was thwarted, by means you can’t grasp, and as the creature steps closer, you inch backwards warily, forgetting your paltry possessions in the dirt.

“What are you?” You ask, tense. What is it, to appear small and innocent, and yet barrel you over as if it were a huge beast? What is it, to seemingly know you so well despite having never met? A horrid dread is building in you, that the creature is neither delusion nor stupid, and that the things it says may have some awful truth. 

Bendy smiles. “C’mon, Happy, we went over that! I’m Bendy. And you’re Happy. And now you’re gonna join our nest again.”

“I-I don’t understand-“

“Oh, it’s real simple.” Bendy leans over you, casting a shadow. His grin is huge and bright. “I liked this episode so much, I decided to play it again.”


End file.
